Gu Jian Qi Tan
Xbox One TBA | genre = Role-playing | modes = Single-player }} Gu Jian Qi Tan ( , "The tale of ancient swords: the story of a guqin and an ancient sword") is a 3D role-playing video game developed by Shanghai Aurogon with the Gamebryo engine and published by Gamebar. The first installment of the Gu Jian Qi Tan series, it was originally released in China on July 10, 2010 for Microsoft Windows. An Xbox One port of the game was announced in 2014. It is the first Chinese video game with fully voiced main characters. Since August 10, 2011, Shanghai Aurogon had released 7 pieces of downloadable content. Many traditional Chinese culture elements were added, including myths, food, clothing, architecture and Taoism; the main characters' names are derived from names of ancient Chinese alcoholic beverages. The game's monsters were inspired by Chinese mythology, and its cities and mazes were based on photos and history records. Gu Jian Qi Tan contains many examples of Chinese cuisine. The game borrows gameplay elements, including quick time events and core worlds, from other genres. Although its cutscenes have been called visually exciting and beautiful, Gu Jian Qi Tan s optimization has triggered complaints about gameplay lag. Gameplay Players control the main characters as they travel around ancient China and complete missions. The game has a main storyline and side quests, which tell stories about non-player characters and provide information about skills. When characters fight, they are taken to a separate combat screen and stand face-to-face. Each action has a number of action points, from one to five. Shanghai Aurogon describes the game's theme as reincarnation. Set in an alternative, ancient China, it is based on wuxia with elements of fantasy. Gu Jian Qi Tan features the Seven Ancient Cursed Powerful Swords, which were sealed by the goddess Nüwa. Players can collect food from monsters and buy recipes from shopkeepers. The prepared dishes and their leftovers can be used for recovery or attack. Downloadable content Since August 11, 2011 Shanghai Aurogon has released seven items of downloadable content, including costumes, weapons, sub-quests and stories. Synopsis Plot The game's protagonist is young Baili Tusu (百里屠苏), sole survivor of the massacre of his village when he was a little boy. Since then, he has lost some memory and experiences mysterious pains from. Baili meets Ziyin (紫胤), a celestial being who brings him to the Tianyongcheng sect; Ziyin teaches him sword fighting, and Baili becomes his second disciple. Baili leaves Tianyong for the outside world. When he rescues men kidnapped by bandits he meets Ouyang Shaogong (欧阳少恭), a young man working on a medicine to revive the dead. Ouyang says that there is a special jade which can absorb human souls; the jade is broken into pieces, which are used for evil. He asks Baili to help him assemble the fragments (which will make it harmless), so he can finish the medicine. Wanting to resurrect his mother, Baili agrees to help Ouyang assemble the fragments. He meets Feng Qingxue (风晴雪—a strange, attractive girl who is looking for her brother), Fang Lansheng (方兰生—a talkative young student), Xiang Ling (襄铃—an elf-girl who falls in love with Baili), Hong Yu (红玉—a brilliant, elegant woman) and Yin Qianshang (尹千觞—a drunk). Characters *''Baili Tusu (百里屠苏), voiced by Chen Guang: The game's 17-year-old protagonist, whose village was massacred when he was eight. He keeps a pet eagle, A Xiang. *''Feng Qingxue (风晴雪), voiced by Shen Qiuxiang (申秋香): A kind, outgoing, innocent girl of 17 with a sweet smile, she can cure Baili's pain, has a complicated relationship with Nüwa and collects insects. *''Ouyang Shaogong (欧阳少恭), voiced by Peng Yao (彭尧): 25 years old, he is from Qinchuan and a childhood friend of Fang Lansheng. Ouyang has studied medicine in the Qingyutan sect since childhood. *''Fang Lansheng (方兰生), voiced by Hui Long (惠龙): 18 years old, he has five sisters and is studying at the Qinchuan school. Lansheng's second-oldest manages his family. Talkative and curious, he left with Baili to avoid an arranged marriage and falls in love with Xiang Ling. *''Hong Yu (红玉), voiced by Xu Xiaoqing (徐晓青): Beautiful, mysterious and experienced for her age (about 25 years old) *''Xiang Ling (襄铃), voiced by Yan Mengmeng (阎萌萌): Sixteen years old, she is a half-fox, half-human girl. Ling was raised by Grandfather Banyan, a banyan spirit, after her parents abandoned her. When Baili rescues her, she falls in love with him. *''Yin Qianshang (尹千觞), voiced by Lu Kui (陆揆): A 27-year-old broadsword fighter, he enjoys gambling and drinking; Feng Qingxue says he looks like her older brother, who disappeared long ago. Audio Voice acting The dubbing group Jingcheng zhi sheng (京诚之声) voiced the game.《古剑奇谭》配音版正式公布 将免费提供下载 Music ''Gu Jian Qi Tan s score was composed by Lo Chi-Yi (骆集益) and Zhou Zhihua (周志华) of the Musit Music Studio, and its 101-track CD《古剑奇谭》原声音乐集正式发售,填词活动开启 was released on March 18, 2011. Shanghai Aurogon and Gamebar released "Gu Jian Qing Yun" (古剑情韵) from the Xiaoxu Music Studio, sung by Dong Zhen (董贞),小旭音乐强力加盟《古剑奇谭》新曲制作 during the summer of 2011 with the game's second ending. Legacy An animated film and television series based on Gu Jian Qi Tan are being produced. According to Shanghai Aurogon, three novels set in the Gu Jian universe are planned; the first was scheduled for publication in the summer of 2012. An MMORPG and a sequel are in development.工长君:古剑OL古剑2可联动 小说暑期上市 In 2014, there is a television adaption of the game, titled Swords of Legends, which stars Li Yifeng as the titular protagonist. See also *The Legend of Sword and Fairy References External links * * Shanghai Aurogon website Category:2010 video games Category:Chinese-language-only video games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Gamebryo engine games Category:Role-playing games introduced in 2010 Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video games developed in the People's Republic of China Category:Video games set in Imperial China Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games adapted into films Category:Video games adapted into television programs Category:Swords of Legends